Project: GLITCH
by Alter Shead
Summary: Missingno, the story, the truth. What was the reaction of the ones who found it, and an impossible way to erase him. Can the world be dominated by Missingno?


I've been doing many researches on the Internet about Missingno, and I decided to do a fiction about it. This versions may haven't been released according to the fiction's dates, but this is a fiction. Half of this fiction it's truth, so it will explain how many glitches appeared in the game…

**Project: G.L.I.T.C.H.**

**Prologue**

Deep within the famous Game Freak corp, the section of the Informatic Game Files holds millions and millions of Anti-Virus ready to enter in action in case any virus decides to freeze the files. But since their first versions of the Pokemon Video-Games were released, the Blue, Red and Yellow versions, a big amount of, what they called the "Poke-Geeks" had discovered a strange virus that filled the big empty spaces of pixels in the game. He was called Missingno. Strange screwed up codes and pixels reproduced the image of this mysterious virus. The Game Freak had been interviewed by many people who were curious about this new nº000 Pokemon. The director of the Gaming Control just said that the Game Freak had nothing to do with the sudden appearance of the so called Missingno. They all decided to organize a reunion to discuss about the problems Missingno had been causing to millions of games.

"I think we should start building an Anti-Virus in each new version we make, so if Missingno appears in our three new versions, Gold, Silver and Crystal, it will be automatically erased." proposed one of the developers that were frequenting that reunion.

"I dunno, if we plan to put more Pokemons according to the new seasons in the TV Show, we will have to occupy more space, leaving less space for the Anti-Virus." said another one, who was using really big glasses, who showed his red eyes, full of exhaustion.

Finally, they decided to forget the Anti-Virus, but there was still another problem. How could they prevent Missingno from entering in those three new games?

Two days later, more trouble for them appeared. While searching for answers to eliminate Missingno, they saw something on the Internet that caused a lot of Red and Blue versions in the world to freeze or crash. It seemed that some "Poke-Geeks" discovered some kind of entrance to the city of Missingno, entitled Glitch City. And it's way to get there was saving the game's record in the Safari Zone. At the beginning, they saw millions of players saying that when they saved in Glitch City, they couldn't get out. Some couldn't even control their games, and other games did strange screeching sounds when on. The only thing that they remembered to do was taking the saving option off the new versions in the Safari Zone, but later they decided to erase from the new versions Safari Zone. A month later, the new versions of Gold and Silver were released. They didn't heard anything about Missingno appearing on the new versions, and those were good news. But later they discovered that more "Poke-Geeks" found a way to transfer Missingno into Silver and Crystal. The most simple way of all, trading. That really pissed of the developers. It looked like people were enjoying to see what Missingno was, and how strong he was, not caring for their games' stability. They then decided to make people forget Missingno adding more things to the Crystal Version. The Missingno was forgot for only one month after the Crystal Version release. When a month passed, a "Poke-Geek" had found something that the Game Freak developers were sure that they didn't create. A Missingno virus.

The Black Market developers knew that the Missingno virus was being very popular, and decided to create a better pirate version of Pokemon than the last one called Rock Version. They created the Pokemon Glitch Version. A version full of glitched data and corrupted files so deadly that destroyed, not only versions of Pokemon, but as many Game Boys. This was getting in a big chaos in America, and a part of Europe, so the American Government had interfered in all the importations of Pokemon games from Japan. The Government organized a reunion between them, the Game Freak Corp and the creator of Pokemon, Satoshi Tajiri and his crew. So, in the middle of 2004 there was a big discussion of plans to eliminate the Missingno virus, and investigate how he appeared in the game, which involved the cooperation between the American and Japanese scientists and game developers. Three months later, there were still no answers from no one. It looked like the Missingno virus had a mind of his own. They started discovering, not only one Missingno, but many other kinds of Missingno virus like Aerodactyl and Kabutops fossils, the Ghost form of the dead Marowak in the Pokemon Tower at Lavender Town, and other glitched pixel Pokemons. Those appeared in the Red, Blue and Yellow versions, which were the most old and fragile Pokemon versions. But the Green Version, released before the Red, Blue and Yellow didn't had any Missingno virus. That was the strangest thing that had been discovered.

The Government, along with the Japanese scientists and investigators created an Organization called "Area Missing Number". They were testing many versions of Pokemon, trying to find and study the famous Missingno virus. The only problem was that something was blocking their passage between them and Missingno. While their investigations were on, the Game Freak Corp was now preparing three new versions. Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald. They would be like an upgraded version of the previous versions, with Emerald containing more stuff than Ruby and Sapphire. The researchers in "Area Missing Number" had then discovered something fascinating about Missingno. They had approved the theory of Missingno had gained a mind of his own, a self-conscience.

In the end of the year 2004, many people in the Internet were now giving more results of Missingno's abilities and capacities. Many researchers were now executing experiments on versions, and one week later, the Ruby and Sapphire versions were released in Japan and in the USA. But just one month later, the investigators and researchers found a Missingno in the Ruby and Sapphire version. It was just like the image of an empty spot in the Pokedex. And they had also found out that most of the Missingno virus were appearing thanks to the Gameshark device. The Government wanted explanations, and they had some good ones from the Game Freak developers. The Missingno was part of their work, but an egg in the game called Bad Egg was their real creation, which prevented any player from acquiring all of the Pokemons using Gameshark codes. They had a reunion to discuss many aspects and discoveries about Missingno, which was very useful to eliminate this big threat to the Pokemon video-games. One month later, the Game Freak developers were now starting another project involving a better version of Pokemon. This should happen in the region of Kanto, but it would have some Pokemon from Johto also. While developing this new game, they had news about a new Missingno discovered by the "Poke-Geeks". This Missingno was just two big interrogation signs. When the researchers saw this, they were outraged. This "Poke-Geeks" were causing Missingno to expand his colony to other great Pokemon video-games. Finally, in the middle of 2005 the new versions, Pokemon LeafGreen and FireRed were released. Until 2006 no "Poke-Geek" had discovered any Missingno on this new versions. All the other discoveries were all lies. The screenshots were all images put together in one.

In the beginning of 2006, the Government had archived this investigation against Missingno. But still, it was created a Top Secret File, in the Archives Storage. A confidential Government file that was holding a secret behind anyone's imagination. A video-game virus called Missingno was the first ever informatic virus to achieve self-conscious. The file was called "Project: G.L.I.T.C.H.". No one has heard about it. No one still knows what the word G.L.I.T.C.H. stands for. Pokemon began as a game for people of every ages, and now it was a High Artificial Intelligence virus unleashed in almost all versions.

For now, I'm gonna rest a bit… See you all in chapter 1…


End file.
